RWBY:The Half Faced Reaper
by Disastercheif
Summary: The kingdom of Vale has been having troubled dreams. The person suffering the most from this is the young huntress Ruby Rose. Soon every one begins to doubt her judgement and the crimson witch Cinder is preparing to destroy everything she holds dear.Will Ruby and her friends be able to stop this madness or will mankind return to the void once again,
1. Chapter 1

Rwby fanfic part one

All the trouble began in the dead of the night. No one except the usual night people were up. However it wasn't something as simple as someone dying or a robbery things that are eventually forgotten after time. No it all started when the kingdom of Vale had troubled dreams.

The first to dream was the clumsy boy Juane Arc. The young knight found himself in the Emerald Forrest in his combat attire. He heard several strange noises behind him and Juane quickly readied his sword and shield expecting to attack.

After several minutes of waiting for something to happen, the blonde boy nervously made through the thick vegetation towards the noises. He emerged into a vast clearing unable to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Juane!" several voices screamed in agony.

The knight's eyes widened as he saw the rest of team JNPR appear across the clearing heavily wounded. The scorpion like Deathstalker materialized in the center of the clearing. It's claws and stinger covered in the blood of his teammates.

Juane's heart twisted with both fear and for at this scene. These were his teammates. They helped him learn how to fight, and he was their leader. The young boy got into a combat stance and rushed the deadly Grimm. The Deathstalker swung one of its claws to knock him off balance but Juane rolled under it and countered with a stab of his great grandfather's sword into the Grimm's sensitive eye.

'_Phyrra's training is paying off' _the knight thought grinning.

Suddenly the apex Grimm smashed its stinger into Juane's shield shattering it into pieces. Giving him no time to react the Deathstaker roared and swatted him away with its claws.

Juane felt the air get knocked out of his lungs in as he crashed into one of the forests giant trees. He struggled to focus on the threat of the Grimm slowly moving towards him. The young knight looked for his weapon and saw it on the other side of the clearing. There was no way he could reach it.

"Juane…help. Us." Ren croaked weakly. The Deathstalker heard the quiet boy and turned around towards the weaker prey. It raised its claws and slammed it down crushing the life out of Ren.

"REN! JUANE PLEASE HELP HIM" Nora yelled in panic at the sight of her best friend's death. The Deathstalker turned its attention towards the energetic girl. One stab of its stinger and she was dead too.

Phyrra slowly got up trying reach her weapons but the deathstalker was already prepared to attack the Spartan. Juane couldn't bring himself to look at his second in command's death.

The Grimm slowly made its way to him eager to kill the young boy. It stopped at juane's sword and began to change form. In a bur of white the Deathstalker changed into Cardin Whinchester. However the bully at beacon was horrendously disfigured with cuts and some body parts impossibly twisted. It reminded Juane of the flood from one of his favorite video games.

Cardin picked up the sword and shuffled his way to Juane."Well Juane-y boy looks like you lost." Cardin raised his sword and sent the blade through its owner in a downward swipe.

Juane awoke from the nightmare almost screaming. He tried to control his breathing as he looked around his dorm. Juane smiled when he saw all of his teammates safely sleeping in their beds. "just a nightmare." He sighed and tried to go back to sleep even though he was scared about having another night mare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow people actually read my story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was away from my computer while at my grandparent's house. I'll just say the internet there makes a snail look like a rocket powered cheetah. So yeah here is chapter and review to help me improve.**

Ruby Rose dreamt a dream she always had since she was little. She was at a tomb in a snowy plain. In the center of the monument was a headstone inscribed with her final the words.

'_Summer Rose thus kindly I scatter.'_

The red cloaked girl tried to blink back her tears as she thought of her mother. She was reminded of song her Summer would sing when she was little.

Red like roses fills my dreams and takes me to the place you rest.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of the gravestone. It's cloak was similar to Ruby's but was a ghostly white instead of red. Rose petals that were the color of both of their cloaks flowed all around them.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

Ruby slowly stood up and stared at the figure. "M-M-mom." She reached her hand out but it disappeared.

Disheartened the huntress shook her head and started heading the opposite direction. It always hurt this much, so why does she always come here? It only makes it hurt more.

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

The howl of a Beowulf pierced the air, distracting Ruby from her thoughts as she searched for the threat.

Then about twenty packs worth of the wolf-like Grimm showed themselves and surrounded her. However Ruby wasn't scared of them and even smiled. Just what she needed. Something to fight. The huntress waited for the Grimm to make the first move.

What must have been the alpha of this large pack went forward. The beast lunged at her claws extended and teeth bared. At the last moment Ruby leaped into the air leaving a trail of rose petals flowing from her.

Several beowulves snarled in fury that their prey avoided the attack.

Ruby took Crescent Rose from her back and shot a round into the alpha's head as she gracefully. Several more tried to rush her but were met with fatal shots to their vitals.

The Grimm decided to switch tactics and started to attack in groups of five. Ruby found herself having to retreat briefly to avoid getting wounded and decided to switch her weapon's modes. The internal gears clicked and whirred as Crescent Rose changed and unfolded from a High impact customizable sniper rifle into scythe.

Ruby smiled as she fired while swinging adding to her momentum and launching her at the pack. She cut through several of the Grimm until her blade was caught behind the neck of a Beowulf.

"Bye bye," she said squeezing the trigger causing the scythe to decapitate the Grimm.

The battle turned into a blur after that. Ruby hacked, slashed, and shot her weapon she was the last one standing.

'_And the super awesome huntress extrondinare Ruby Rose is the winner!' _she thought happily.

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

A searing light flashed and Ruby turned to see the figure in white but this time Ruby had matching scythe.

"Another challenger wishes to battle me!" she yelled excitedly "I'll give you the first mo-"

The white cloaked figure rushed her impossibly quick and almost beheaded the young girl. Ruby ducked and tried to sweep under it with Crescent Rose. However the figure disappeared in a swirl of white Rose petals and reappeared striking from behind.

Ruby's aura took most of the damage but the force sent her tumbling to the ground while receiving several slashes from midair.

The figure began to blur out and was replaced by the woman from the dust shop. Her tattoos glowed as her hands erupted in fire. Several appeared sending fire and shrapnel.

Ruby screamed as her aura finally gave out and felt the shrapnel tear through her body. Somehow she was still alive when the onslaught was over but she felt more pain than she ever felt before.

Her attacker changed again. This time it took the form of the giant bird like Nevermore. The Grimm roared as it grabbed the red cloaked girl in its claws. It used its powerful wing to ascend into the night. Ruby tried to ignore her suffering as she searched for Crescent Rose only to see it discarded back on the surface. The Nevermore screeched as it released its prey.

Ruby was in so much agony. She thought of her teammates. She had only just beginning to be tolerated by her partner Weiss. Now she'll never get the chance to prove herself to the heiress. She barely knew her fuanus teammate Blake. Now she'll never get to learn the queit girl's story. Finally her thoughts went to her adoptive sister Yang. She never got to say goodbye. Now like her mother before her Ruby will have to leave her loved ones.

The nevermore shot its feathers out to impale the huntress and increase the speed of her fall. The largest one went through her abdomen cutting through several organs.

The ground shattered around Ruby as she crashed into it. _'So much for being the greatest huntress that ever lived.' _She thought meekly as the nevermore landed in front of her.

The apex Grimm turned into the cloaked figure with its scythe raised for the killing blow. Ruby closed her silver eyes waiting for it to end.

The leader of team RWBY awoke screaming. She closed her eyes and started to cry trying to forget the nightmare waking her teammates up.

**HOLY *BOOP* THAT WAS LONG! Originally the first three chapters were all going to be one thing but then I started adding stuff and its spiraling out of control. OH and you can just comment how you feel about it because DANGGGGGG this stuff is hard to write because it takes so long and also I need ideas. **

**I DON'T WANT TO GO…**

**Disastercheif **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I honestly have no excuse I've completely dropped the ball on actually taking time to write this. Sorry. Well hopefully the next one won't take a month to write.**

Yang dreamed she was walking down the street alone. The heartless wind swept through the night chilling everything it touched. The blonde brawler tried to cover herself with her jacket to warm up but it was pointless. The jacket was meant for the dry air of summer weather not a blizzard in winter, but it was all she had. She reached her usual spot in a few minutes although to her it felt like an eternity.

The former huntress stood at the crib and looked around depressed at her situation. Yang saw the other girls some of them working while the others waiting for customers like her. They were all of different in race,age, and everything else in major ways. However they were all there for the same reason and had the same lokk in their eyes. Slowly sinking and wasting. They had to do this to make ends meet and pay the rent on time. Hell, they probably would all go mad for a couple grams of month old bread.

The sound of a car coming snapped Yang out of her thoughts. She tried to look presentable or at least good enogh to be pickeed. The silver car stopped next to Yang and she felt a mixture of relief off a quick conversation using her best poker face she got inside and did her job. It was quicker than most times were but she felt the same amount of shame for doing it.

As she got out of the car Yang also felt a surge of anger. Her and the rest of these wemon werer actual people but were forced to be toys for monsters like that man and then thrown away. '_But then again I do jusrt to feed my addiction.' _ She thought sadly as she counted the money which wasn't evemn close to the price she said. " Hey where's-' she turned around and the car screeched off. "Great…." She shook her head and cursed. The blonde girl decided to turn in for the night so she didn't further damage her already mortaly wounded pride.

Before she headed home she took a detour to see the dust shop since her supply was running low. A loud noise was sounding off behind her and her lilac eyes narrowed. She saw an orange haired man and two gooons walk with him.

"Hey Tramp, mind giving me and my buddies some fun?" He grinned taking his cigar out of his mouth.

"Not enough money in all of Remnant to make me even think of it." Yang said angry As she tried to run off. However a goon apppeaared at the end of the alley holding a stopped and cursed.

"Take all of her money." The orange hairted man laughed and the goons ran at her. Back when she was beacon Yang wouldf be able to fight them off easily but it was years ince she even puanched someone. The tallest man slapped her harsd across the face and knocked her to the rest picked her up while the orange haired coward came up tio her. "You should of said yes the slut you are." He took his cane and started to beat her with it. Yang began to loose all sensation. Her aura was running out. Her flame that once burned so brightly was being put last thing she heard was a scream but it wasn't her scream. No it was younger. Sweeter. Like a hyperactive child. However it sounded terrified. It sounded like…. Like ….

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she awoke. The blonde brawler scabled out of her bed to see what was wrong. Ruby was in her bed curled up and cryiong hystericly. The crabby voice of the young girl's partner came from below.

"Tell her to be quiet I loose enough sleep because of her stupid bunk bed idea as it is." The heiress said grumply. Yang gave her a kick as she climbed to her sisters bed.

"Ruby, whats wrong?" Yang said giving her a hug to try to calm her down.

In between sobs Ruby tried to explain. "I-i-I had a dream. At first I visted mom grave.." Yang flincghed as the subject of their mother was brought up but keprt a straight face for Ruby's sake. "Then these Beowolves attacked and after I beat them a woman wearing Mom's cloak showed up and killed me…" she then started to start to sob uncontrollably again. Yang hugged her tight and ran her hand through her sisters hair reassuringly.

"It's okay it was just a dream. You're safe now. Besides you got me, Blake, and even Ms. Snow Angel ."

Ruby sniffed and the blonde started to sing a luulaby that their mother sang to the both of them whenever they had bad dreams.

After a few verses Ruby fell back asleep but Yang kept singing gently as she made her way back to her bed. "With a touch of my hand I'll turn your life to gold" she finished.

Under neath her in her own bed Blake was wide eyed at the sudden change of attitude in Yang. Usually her partener was a loud party girl who didn't care about a thing that didn't involve boy,music, and fighting monsters but just mopments ago she was a sweet comforting sister who only cared about her little sister. "_Pherhaps there is more to her than I realized' _The fuanus decided. She would have to look into it in the future.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND im going to have to end it her. Again sorry for the long wait. I don't even have an excuse. Well besides the fact that I had no idea what to write for Yang's dream. However I was listening to music while reading a great fanfic called A Very Gray Story by HecTiC WorLD and "The A Team" by Ed Sheenan came on while I was reading a part about Yang Then in started to imagine Yang in the song and presto. Anyways im rambling so ill just say this and be on my way . Please rate and review to help me improve and thank you all who liked my story**


End file.
